Bakura visits the hot tub
by coooldog117
Summary: Bakura goes to visit the hot tub, expecting to be left alone and to relax, and to get away from everyone who was annoying him. But all good things must come to and end some people say and for Bakura, it did come to an end. Note: littlekuriboh abridged personality's. Rated T for safety of swearing.


Authors notes: Nothing much to say, enjoy the story everyone.

Characters pretty much have abridged personality's from littlekuriboh's abridged. Just a reminder.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or from. Why would i. I mean dang i'm a teenager that writes fanfics how could i own it? I'd be writing the main story if i was.

* * *

Bakura walked into the pool room smelling the fresh chlorine in the air "Ahh the smell of that terrible chlorine. It could probably harm someone if you use it correctly. That would be a great idea to defeat Yugi. BUT Marik. Gah, Marik, he always wants it his way" Bakura said as he started to walk towards the hot tub while he thought of how Marik's plans had always failed one after another "I don't even know why i am still with him" he said as he stepped inside the hot tub. The feel of the hot water had instantly caused Bakura to calm down for an odd reason."Hmmm this seems to be very calming i could do this more often" Bakura said relaxing in the warm bubbled tub. Bakura closed his eyes "No Marik, no Yami and no friendship speeches this is my lucky day Bakura thought to himself. "I am so happy that i can get a break from everything". Bakura started to have a long daydream of killing Yami and Yugi. "I would love for marik to use my bloody plan and then we would succeed for once or i could just steal the puzzle and move to Hawaii or something yea that would be a good idea bakura thought to himself letting all his guard down.

Bakura felt something on his leg and then instantly shot out of his deep thought when he heard someone come out of the water right beside him. "HEY BAKURA" Marik yelled to Bakura with a smile. OH NO bakura thought to himself. "What'cha doing?" marik went to sit beside him in the hot tub.

"Ugh... i WAS relaxing in the bloody hot tub till you came" Bakura snapped at Marik.

Marik smiled "Well to me it looked like you where relaxing".

"That's because i WAS Marik, i just told you!" It was easy to tell Bakura was annoyed by Marik's presence.

"i wanted to have some fun too" Marik's smile was starting to fade.

"Well you could have played in the kitty pool" Bakura pointed to the small pool with little kids playing in it.

"Your joking right Bakura?". Bakura smiled. Well i guess it is fun to annoy Marik all the time he thought. "Well if you want to have "fun" join them" Bakura was about to laugh when Marik pushed him a bit "Hey what did i do?" Bakura moved to the side a bit.

"Will you stop annoying me. it annoys me!" Bakura started to laugh a bit at Marik's words.

"thats the whole point." Bakura said. "Why are you even here Marik? should'nt you be at home looking at fashion magazines or something like that."

Marik moved awkwardly in the hot tub "Well i came here b-because... Yugi and everyone else is here too. I felt very left out" Marik put his head down a bit, pouting.

"WHAT" Bakura yelled. "Where are they?!"

Marik pointed towards the large pool where Yugi was playing a game of ball with Yami. "great catch Yugi! now lets try it with multiple balls" Yami said out of earshot.

"Wait how is Yami separated from Yugi?" Bakura said with a questioning look.

"Well duh Bakura this is obviously a odd fanfic or its just another of your messed up dreams." Marik pointed out.

"You might be right for once you little wank"

"After all we are randomly at a pool" Marik was starting to get very angry with Bakura "Well" Marik grabbed Bakura's hair by the wings.

"OWW LET GO MARIK IT IS MY BLOODY LINE ITS WHAT I SAY ALL THE TIME YOU WANKER!" Marik pulled Bakura close

"WELL LETS DO AN EXPEREMENT SHALL WE BAKURA!?"

"WHAT?" bakura yelled in a bit of pain.

"LETS SEE HOW FLUFFY YOUR HAIR IS WHEN ITS WET!" Marik was enjoying being the bully for once.

"DON'T YOU DARE MARIK!" Bakura was getting very angry too now and started to struggle a lot.

Marik then shoved Bakuras head under the water faster than bakura could say bloody hell. Marik by now was laughing very hard A few moments later Marik pulled bakura out of the water.

Bakura started to cough water out of his lungs "You bloody little piece of shit"

Marik looked at his hair "wow Bakura you hair is even longer then i thought it would be"

Bakura had to split his hair so he could see. Marik was right Bakura thought while looking at his hair. Bakuras hair streamed down his head halfway to his back. In an instant Bakuras hair shot up right back into it original place.

Marik was completely shocked "is that even possible?" Marik asked. Bakura was very surprised too

"so that how Ryou does it." bakura said in a scared voice.

* * *

Alright, so this was an interesting Fanfic i had done a long time ago. I had originally posted it on DA but i have updated it (Mostly just spelling errors and grammar). This is the new and kinda better version. It started out to be some random idea with Bakura's hair then turned into this. But anyways, i hope you enjoyed the story.

Feel free to review~


End file.
